


Butterflies【6】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 锤基支线黑车，涉及强迫剧情，慎入！后部分剧情在LOFTER。





	Butterflies【6】

Loki不想让别人看见他狼狈不堪的样子，确定外套遮住了被扯坏的衬衫，他才迈着艰难的步子走出休息室。

 

夜色已深，酒会却热闹依旧，绚丽的灯光秀下，人们聚在一起随着音浪舞动身体。强劲的音乐夹杂人群的喧闹听在Loki耳里只觉得嘈杂，头疼欲裂，他撑着疲惫不堪的身体走向停车场。

 

手指用力攥着方向盘，Loki烦躁的在座位上调整坐姿，久别重逢的强烈性爱在舒爽发泄的同时也带来了酸痛，加上体内还有Thor留下的精液，他此时如坐针毡。

 

接连换了几个姿势，一下子没有注意缩紧臀部，Loki突然浑身僵住，他有一种不好的感觉，果然一股热流从身下私密部位涌了出来，落在了他的内裤上。

现在再夹紧屁股也晚了，那玩意儿渗透了他的西裤！就连Loki身下这辆他最爱的座驾的座椅也遭了殃。

这糟糕透了，他得赶紧返回自己的领地清理一下身体。

 

不同于Odinson家族金碧辉煌的Asgard金宫，Laufeyson家族的Jotunheim城堡是黑红系列的哥特风格。Loki将车驶入城堡的庭院后，城堡的管家Edmund迎接着他。

“将它送去清洗。”

“好的，主人。”

将车钥匙交给Edmund后，Loki自顾自走进屋内。成为新主人的他在这里生活的时间不长，Edmund却是在这里侍奉过Loki父亲一生的管家。

第一次见面的时候，Edmund的死板让Loki想起了Odinson家族的管家Heimdallr，一段时间接触后，Loki认为他可比Heimdallr贴心多了，起码他比Heimdallr安静。

几乎是冲进了浴室，Loki脱掉身上的西装站在了蓬头下面，热水淋到身上的同时，体内的热液也顺着光裸的大腿流下。

Loki将手指探向身下那私密之处引出仍残留的精液，那柔软的地方已经肿了起来，触碰还会刺痛，他一个边小心翼翼的自我清理，一边咬牙切齿的咒骂着Thor。

这个澡洗了很久，Loki擦着头发走出浴室的时候，一股强劲的风从未关闭的窗户打进来，也许因为刚是洗完热水澡，炎夏之时的风令他感觉到了凉意。

他走到窗边关上了被风拍打呜呜作响的窗户，一直随狂风飘舞的窗帘得以解救，缓缓的垂了下来。

Loki仰起头，窗外的视野里一片黑暗，天空中厚厚的云层里暗雷滚动，沉闷又迟钝的雷声从远处响了起来，这是暴风雨前的征兆。

接着Loki低下头，看见Edmund还在花园里，借着花园里地灯的光，为玫瑰花丛搭设防风架。

Edmund对这些细致的事情总喜欢亲力亲为，Loki还注意到花丛被他覆上了新土，地上全是被修剪掉的枝叶。

即是黑夜又隔着三楼，Edmund依旧能很快察觉到Loki的视线。Loki见他望向自己这边，感觉他要开口说话，Loki打开了窗户，因为距离较远，Edmund对Loki说话不得不提高音量。

“暴风雨马上要来了，这些美丽的花儿太过于脆弱，得多添几层防护。”

他的管家看来很了解他的疑惑点，为自己的行为做出了解释，Loki理解的点了点头，Edmund便继续抓紧时间为玫瑰花丛搭架子。

扑来的风带着一股潮湿的气息，Loki感觉喘不上气，砰地一声，他把窗户砸上，锁死之后又拉紧了窗帘，他希望在关上屋内的灯后，闪电也进不来。

但即使隔离闪电，异常清醒的头脑也让Loki无法入眠，僵硬地躺在床上，他像被推上了断头台，麻木的等待着暴风雨的降临。

床头柜上的时钟走到了凌晨一点二十七分，Loki仍旧清醒，窗帘缝隙的漏光向他敲响了警钟，他立即躲进被子里蜷缩起来，双手紧紧捂住耳朵，紧张慌乱的等待雷声的袭来。

 

接连不断的雷声从四面八方袭向他，过多的汗水让他浑身湿透，脑海下意识寻求庇护，Loki想起了Thor，以往每个暴雨的日子，认为他是单纯害怕打雷的白痴哥哥，会把他搂在怀里。

他的怀抱的确能让Loki的痛苦得到解救，但Loki的痛苦同样也是他造成的。

脑中不停地闪现回忆，Loki的恐惧在暴雨雷电下无从遁形。

……

那是高中时一个雷电交加的雨夜，Thor不知道抽了什么疯夜不归宿，Loki联系了Thor的全部好友，才得知了Thor跑进了酒吧。

他到那个酒吧找到了正在酗酒的Thor，费尽全力才把他塞上车带回家。

也许是Thor从未接触过如此高浓度的烈酒喝昏了头，还是他被人下了什么强烈的性药。一路上Thor一直黏在Loki身上，对他不停上下其手。

 

从小到大他们经常睡在一起，Loki也习惯了和Thor搂搂抱抱。当时Loki还不太明白开车的司机为什么时不时偷瞄着他们，后来他才明白，那司机他妈的是怕他们一个冲动在他车上做起坏事。

 

他们兄弟俩从小个子就蹿的飞快，尤其是Thor，长得又高又壮，Loki虽然个子高，但体质较差，没能像Thor那样锻炼。

曾经Loki还羡慕他那一身强壮的肌肉，现在带他下车到把他扔上床，差不多耗尽Loki全身的力气，Loki实在是对他这一身肌肉没什么好感了。

 

这家伙睡得像头死猪！幸亏父母这段时间不在家，不然给父亲知道他酗酒了，Thor得吃大苦头。

 

一番嘲笑之后，Loki看着他躺在那又开始为难了，给这个醉鬼脱衣服这种事，他总不好叫女佣来做，于是他只好自己动手帮Thor脱掉身上的脏衣服。

 

窗外电闪雷鸣，黑暗的房间里，Thor突然大手一拽，把正在为他解扣子的Loki拉上了床，然后他一个翻身覆在Loki身上，急切地撕扯Loki身上的衣服。

Loki被他吓了一跳，再怎么迟钝他也意识到事情不对劲，他疯狂的挣扎起来，但Thor体力方面一直比他强，撕扯掉他身上仅剩的遮羞布后，Thor把他两腿掰开，性器在他私处磨蹭着。

单纯的小王子哪里经受过这些。没有用任何润滑的东西，意识不清的Thor费力将阴茎对准穴口后挺身而入，仅是捅进了顶端，Loki就感觉到痛不欲生，他细长的手指紧攥着床单，仰着脖颈无声地尖叫。

Thor接下来的进入也十分艰难，粗壮的阴茎一寸一寸地挤入小穴，血液从两人连接处滑落在床单上，在黑暗中晕开一朵一朵血花。

撕裂带来的疼痛蔓延Loki的全身，他屈辱的哀求着、哭喊着，但无论他怎么呼喊Thor，Thor都没有在这场强奸中放过他。就着血液做润滑，这场残酷的性爱由Thor主导着，在雷电交加之中愈演愈烈。

滚烫的利刃完全剖开他的身体，他是被这头凶猛地雄兽无情钉在身下的雌兽，眼睛哭到红肿酸胀，精细白皙的腰侧被掐得青紫，双腿也因为过度张开而抽筋，浑身上下没有一处不在疼痛，Loki冷汗淋漓的身体止不住地战栗。

不知道做了多久，从那已经痛苦麻木的穴肉里传来了一丝酥痒，Loki茫然无措地蜷起脚趾。

Thor喘着粗气，不知疲倦的顶胯撞击他的肉臀，大床随着他猛烈的动作咯吱作响，弹簧加剧了俩人交合的起伏，阴茎快速在甬道中抽送，狰狞的茎身不再只带出血丝，还有快速撞击下产生的乳白色肠液。

Loki的呻吟逐渐绵长婉转，他在这场恐怖的性爱中感受到了快乐，他不由自主攀住了Thor的肩膀，随着Thor持续不断的抽插攀上了高潮。

Thor终于完全击溃了他，身体开始食髓知味，Loki抬着臀胯放荡的迎合着Thor，他任由自己沉沦，成了货真价实的婊子。他可耻的在这场强奸中体会到了爱和占有，他意识到自己是爱着Thor的。

心脏砰砰直跳，Loki在黑暗中用力盯着Thor英俊的脸庞，霎时闪电划过，世界整个亮了，他清晰的看见Thor眼眶中浑浊的蓝眼睛。

火热的阴茎跳动着将精液喷进他的体内，他听见Thor在自己耳边低声喊出了一个名字。

 

Jane。

Thor现任女友的名字。

 

如同被雷电击中了心脏，他瞬间全身麻痹，大睁的双眼写满不可置信。

他成了一个女人的替代品。

这无疑给了他致命一击。高傲在这一刻被无情碾压，他气的浑身颤抖，牙齿太过用力咬破了自己的嘴唇，血腥味充斥着口腔。

这比失去处子之身的痛苦还要令他绝望，理智可怜的躲藏了起来，他觉得自己狼狈不堪，要是现在有一把匕首，Loki绝对会毫不犹豫捅进Thor的胸膛，刺穿他的心脏。

 

无尽的恨意如熊熊大火，铺天盖地把刚萌芽的爱情埋葬。

 

Thor按着他开始新一轮进攻，Loki被困在这场漫长的性爱中，无穷无尽的泪水让他视线模糊，浑身烧的通红，混沌的脑海里只有一句话无比清晰。

 

“My only love sprung from my only hate !”

多么可笑又可悲，Thor即是他的救药，又是他的病因。Loki卸去了所有力气，身不由己地昏睡了过去。

 

身体的创伤可以随时间慢慢愈合，心灵的创伤只会随时间越撕越裂。


End file.
